Twisted Fate
by Lord Herrold
Summary: "La dama de la fortuna me sonríe..." Una de las tantas enigmáticas frases de este personaje, favorito de muchos. Ven a leer las aventuras fuera de la Grieta del Invocador que yo, Lord Herrold, traigo para ti. En esta entrega, se hace énfasis en el punto de vista de Twisted a lo largo y ancho de Aguasturbias y, quizás, fuera de ellas...
1. A new Fate

**Twisted Fate.**

La noche era fresca, la luna brillaba resplandeciente en un cielo sin estrellas, y en la ciudad entera se escuchaba el pulular de un sinfín de bandidos, sinvergüenzas y ratas de alcantarilla. Nada era como ese lugar: inhóspito, hostil, inhumano y muy por fuera de cualquier noción de la ética, moral o cualquier ley. Una noche común en Aguasturbias.

En aquella noche, Twisted Fate tenía un excelente ánimo, más de lo usual. Malcom Graves, su amigo de mayor… interés lo acompañaba a una taberna de la zona alta, la "Queen Elise", que sería el lugar de sus fechorías. Allí le esperaba un singular pez gordo que había llegado desde Piltóver en la mañana.  
-Es una noche espléndida, ¿no crees? –Preguntó Twisted mientras giraba una carta roja en su mano.

Malcom jaló un poco de su tabaco, escupió y se cargó la enorme arma de doble cañón sobre sus hombros-. Así parece, Fate. ¿De cuánto será la ganancia? –Preguntó, apresurado.  
-No lo sé, Graves –Contestó tranquilamente, antes de voltearse a verle por el filo de su sombrero-, pero sé que nos llevaremos todo lo que tenga, y más. –Sonrió.

Ambos rieron entre dientes y siguieron su camino entre botellazos, gritos, música alta y algunos disparos. La niebla esa noche estaba particularmente ligera.

Subieron por una pendiente algo inclinada hasta llegar a una calle en hondonada. Al fondo de esta, sobre el borde de un acantilado alto estaba la taberna "Queen Elise". Afuera de ella había un grupo enorme de piratas y corsarios, todos bebiendo alegremente. Twisted se volteó a Graves y le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que se encaminó a cruzar el portal.

Al llegar a la puerta, dos enormes piratas le hicieron frente, con cara de poco amigos. Él levantó un poco la mirada, sonrió, hizo una pequeña venia y dijo-. Con permiso, caballeros.

Uno de ellos bufó y le asintió al otro. Ambos se apartaron. Twisted se volvió a Graves y le hizo señas para pasar. Antes de estar adentro, escucharon una fuerte ráfaga de disparos, al tiempo que una risa chillona y macabra se escuchaba a lo lejos. "¡Te atrape-é!" gritaba entre risas.

-Ese maldito enfermo anda por aquí… -Bufó Graves.

-No te preocupes. Si no viene todo estará bien. –Aseveró. "Y espero por el bien del próximo idiota que se encuentre, que no diga que no entendió el chiste…" Pensó.  
Una vez adentro, la luz era enceguecedora: había todo tipo de faroles, pequeños, medianos y enormes, de miles de diseños alrededor de todo el establecimiento. Al sonar de la puerta, algunos voltearon y empezaron a murmurar al tiempo que veían a las dos figuras entrar.

Twisted y Graves avanzaron hasta el fondo de la taberna dónde, en una esquina, había una enorme mesa llena de figuras de Piltóver y otros tantos corsarios de Noxus. Sentado en una punta había un muchacho bien parecido, alto, de cabellos blancos como la nieve. En su cuello levaba un enorme collar de oro con una piedra preciosa desconocida para los presentes. Al lado de él, había una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos igualmente, de mirada pícara y toque sensual. En su mirada, sólo había malicia y misterio.

En la mesa, se debutaba una partida de póker. ¿El premio? Todas las pertenencias de los perdedores para el ganador. "Fácil." Pensaba Fate.

Se acercaron lentamente e irrumpieron con el sonido de las pesadas pisadas de Graves. Todos se quedaron mudos ante los nuevos jugadores. Fate tomó una silla, la arrastró y se sentó en la mesa. De su enorme gabardina sacó una pequeña bolsa con algunas monedas de oro-. ¿Repartimos? –Sonrió.

El chico, con una sonrisa altanera, bufó-. ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes para apostar? ¡Ja! Menudo simplón. –Rio, con el resto de sus lacayos. Fate se volvió a Graves y lo miró con una leve sonrisa. "Más fácil aún." Pensó.

-Está bien… -Dijo, al tiempo que sacaba de su gabardina otras cuatro bolsitas bien llenas de monedas de oro-. ¿Le parece mejor, joven…?

-Arthut Trost, para su placer. –Dijo, alzando una ceja. Fate sólo asintió.

Tomó la mano de barajas sobre la mesa, las barajeó con habilidad y trucos visuales, y las repartió. Muchas maldiciones sonaron entre dientes, y miradas cómplices se cruzaron en la mesa.

-Dígame –dijo el joven-, ¿y usted es?

-Me conocen como Twisted Fate, muchacho. –Dijo, sin quitar la vista de las cartas-. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

El joven miró sus cartas. Soltó una y cogió otra y se volvió a postrar en su silla-. Quería gastar algo de mi fortuna jugando con estos aficionados. En Piltóver no hay grandes jugadores de cartas.

Uno de los otros participantes lanzó sus barajas a la mesa, rindiéndose. Fate sonrió al igual que los demás y se repartieron las ganancias. Esta vez, fue turno de él joven Arthur de repartir. Tomó el mazo de cartas y las barajeo casi también como Twisted, recibiendo elogios de sus lacayos.

A Twisted no le importaba nada de eso, ya tenía su as bajo la manga, sólo le importaba el enorme collar, las monedas… y la mujer al lado del niño. Twisted la miró detenidamente, escrutándola: ojos azules, casi violeta. Prominentes pechos y, por la silueta, una enorme cadera. Su blanca melena estaba recogida. "Esta sí que es una buena noche." Pensó Twisted.

-Dígame, Señor Fate, ¿a qué se dedica en Aguasturbias? –Dijo Arthur, al tiempo que repartía.

Twisted no apartó ni un segundo la mirada de la mujer, que ahora lo veía a él también-. Me dedico a jugar, chico. Así me gano la vida… Honradamente, siempre con un as bajo la manga. –Se volvió al chico sin siquiera mirar las cartas-. Creo que esta mano es tuya.

Arthur miró sus cartas y, en efecto, era una mano ganadora. La tiró a la mesa y todos maldijeron, excepto Fated. Arthur tomó todo lo que estaba en la mesa, al tiempo que los participantes le proferían maldiciones y amenazas de muerte.

Fate se limitó a esperar que todos se hubieran marchado. Graves tomó asiento al lado de Fate antes de que el chico Arthur se diera cuenta. Para cuando se percató, no menos sorprendido preguntó-. ¿Aún aquí?

-No he terminado mi apuesta, chico. –Fate sonrió y levantó la mirada hasta verlo directamente a los ojos-. Doble, o nada niño.

En eso, Graves sacó dos enormes sacos de monedas de debajo su capa y las puso sobre la mesa. Al joven Arthur le pareció ver como si tuviera un raro y único espécimen frente a él. Fate se limitó a ver la reacción de la chica al lado del niño: picardía.

-Bien, ¿qué esperamos? –Dijo, al tiempo que repartía las cartas.

Fate se limitó a ver a la dama: ahora tenía toda su atención. Luego posó la vista en la mano de cartas, al tiempo que preparaba su truco para, después, salir de allí.

Mientras barajeaba, se escuchó un fuerte jaleo al fondo. Fate no volteó, pero al momento Graves susurró a su oído-. Maldición, Twisted, ese maniático está aquí.

Fate se volteó, y vio al bufón asesino entrar y sentarse en una mesa de un rincón con lo que serían sus próximas víctimas. "Tengo que terminar esto rápido…" Pensó.

El chico Arthur repartió. Fate observó su mano, al tiempo que hablaba-. Y dime, ¿qué ofreces?

-¿Qué quiere usted? –Preguntó, arrogante.

-Quiero su oro, mi oro, y su collar. –Sonrió Fate, levantando la mirada al chico. Al fondo, hubo un estallido de carcajadas, junto con la risa chillona del bufón-. Y a la dama, si no es molestia.

-¡JA! Menudo hablador tenemos aquí –Dijo, al tiempo que soltaba su mano-. Cuatro ases para mí. ¿Qué tienes tú, Fate? –Sonrió, altanero.

Fate bajó la mirada y soltó una risa profunda-. Una mano ganadora.

Y allí estaba, una escalera de espadas bien marcada: as, rey, reina, caballo y diez. El joven Arthur golpeó la mesa con fuerza-. ¡Maldición!

Fate rio, al tiempo que tomaba todo con Graves. Cargaron las bolsas como pudieron, y se pusieron en pie. Graves se acercó al chico y le tendió una enorme mano-. Vamos, no me hagas romperte la linda cara.

El chico, de mala gana se quitó el collar y se lo dio a Graves, al tiempo que Fate le tendía la mano a la señorita-. ¿Nos vamos?

Mientras salían, Graves le dijo a Fate al oído-. Vaya que ha sido fácil, no puedo creer que…

-¡ALTO, TRAMPOSO! –Gritó el niño desde el fondo. Fate y Graves voltearon y estaba el niño sosteniendo dos reyes de as-. ¡Trampa, atrápenlo! –Gritó.

Antes de que siquiera sacaran las armas, al fondo, una balacera tomó lugar con Shaco apuñalando a dos piratas en el cuello con picos de botella. En medio de la confusión, entraron corsarios y más piratas, haciendo del lugar todo un caos.

En medio de la confusión, Graves, Fate y la dama salieron a toda prisa del establecimiento calle arriba. Atravesaron algunos callejones y otras tantas calles menos iluminadas hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza de mercado. Allí, a la luz de la luna, los tres fueron a la precaria fuente que ocupada el centro del lugar.

Graves y Fate se repartieron la fortuna de la noche de manera conveniente y se despidieron. Fate se volteó y se dirigió a su mayor premio de la velada.

-Fate, Twisted Fate a tus servicios. –Dijo, galantemente al tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero y besaba su mano-. ¿Y usted es?

-Evelynn. –Sonrió la dama-. Me llamo Evelynn.


	2. A dance with the Devil's

A dance night with the Devil's

La noche aún era joven cuando Twisted Fate llevó a Evelynn cuesta arriba. Él la sujetaba de la mano de manera cortés y elegante, mientras que ella se aferró a él con cierta sutileza. Ambos caminaron en silencio, más que riéndose de vez en cuando de uno que otro marinero borracho que caía rodando por las empinadas calles hacia el mar.

-No sabía que la vida podía ser tan fácil y divertida. –Comentó ella, con pretendida inocencia.

-Es aún más fácil y divertida de lo que muchos piensan. –Comentó Twisted-. Solo debes saber cuándo es el momento, y las oportunidades son muchas.

-¿Un hombre como tú, creyendo en oportunidades? –Preguntó en tono burlón, al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.

Fate dejó pasar este gesto, sonrió levemente y asintió-. No, es cierto: yo hago mis oportunidades.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una especie de edificio bien guarecido. La puerta era de madera pesada y curtida con enormes remaches de acero. Un pequeño espacio para un mirador corredizo se distinguía. Fate tocó unos golpes, y el pequeño espacio se abrió.

-Yohm. –Dijo Fate.

-Fate. –Le respondió el enorme par de severos ojos al otro lado de la puerta. Se escucharon los pesados cerrojos –de hierro, quizás- abrirse para mostrar a un negro enorme con una carabina enorme colgando del hombro.

-¿Ha sido una noche productiva? –Dijo el guardia de la puerta, al tiempo que miraba sin escrúpulos a Evelynn, quién le miró con una singular picardía.

Fate se limitó a sacar una bolsa de oro para el guardia-. Así lo fue. Vamos.

Sin detenerse, pasaron el umbral hacia una recepción muy poco alumbrada, dónde había una especie de salón con algunas mesas y uno hombres callados en cada una.

Se dirigieron al fondo de esta sala dónde había una especie de barra mostradora. Allí había una dama de cabellos castaños y piel morena con un vestido bastante escaso.

-Hola, cariño. –Le dijo-. ¿Tenemos una nueva amiga?

-¿Amiga? –Susurró Fate al tiempo que volteaba a sonreírle a Evelynn-. Lo averiguaremos muy pronto.

El par rio con suavidad, Evelynn se limitó a sonreír. La mujer morena se volvió a buscar una llave y se la entregó a Fate-. Qué disfrutes cariño. –Luego, se volvió a Evelynn-. Suerte, corazón.

Ambos fueron a la derecha, hacia una puerta que conducía a unas escaleras que descendían. Bajaron al menos dos pisos hasta llegar a un pasillo recto, sin más puertas que la que yacía al final. Toda la pared era de cristal y podía verse el acantilado, las olas chocando debajo de ellos, la hermosa luna en el horizonte.

-¿Esta es tú casa, Fate? –Ronroneó Evelynn al tiempo que caminaba despacio, asombrada.

-Podría decirse que sí. –Le respondió secamente, mientras abría la puerta. Ambos pasaron a una habitación iluminada aunque pequeña.

No había pared de vidrio, pero sí una pequeña ventanilla que daba luz de luna. Había un enorme candelabro colgando encima de ellos, y otro más allá, encima de la modesta cama. Había una mesa a la izquierda con unas barajas y algunas botellas. A la derecha, un pequeño estudio, un armario y una cubeta con un espejo.

-Acogedor… Bonito… Algo rústico, claro. –Dijo Evelynn adelantándose-. Me gusta.

-¿En serio? Pensaba que preferirías quedarte con el niño mimado. –Dijo Fate, al tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero y lo lanzaba con habilidad al perchero.

Evelynn aplaudió como niña y sonrió-. Vaya que tienes puntería. Dime, ¿qué más sabes hacer? –Dijo, al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación para escudriñar mejor.

-Jugar cartas… -empezó, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y lanzaba las bolsas de oro dentro de un baúl debajo de la ventanilla-, uno que otro truco de magia… Lo necesario para vivir.

Evelynn no se molestó en escucharlo, sólo veía el lugar de su futura presa. Caminando, después del armario, al lado de la cama había un enorme aparato –posiblemente de Piltóver- en forma de cuerno. Los ojos de Evelynn se iluminaron y se volteó a Fate-. ¿Bailas?

Fate bufó y soltó una sonrisa-. Un poco. De dónde vengo, el arte y el entretenimiento son nuestras únicas maneras de vida. –Esto último fue casi un susurro. Por sus ojos, una tenue sombra de recuerdo pasó volando, no sin que Evelynn se diera cuenta.

-¿No eres de aquí? –Preguntó Evelynn, en voz inocente.

Fate caminó hacia la mesa, tomó una silla y una botella. Volteó la silla, se sentó apoyando ambas manos en el espaldar y tomó un largo trago antes de hablar-. Yo era de un pequeño pueblo de un reino muy lejos de aquí, y definitivamente más frío. Unos tipos quería ajustar cuenta, y los corrí… -Tomó un largo trago y siguió-, pero los malditos ancianos no toleran el combate, así que me echaron de la tribu.

Con el tiempo, aprendía dominar mejor mis barajas y, heme aquí. –Abrió las manos, sonriendo. Dio otro trago y se levantó de la silla para quitarse la gabardina y colgarla en el perchero-. ¿Y tú? ¿qué sabes hacer?

-Sé divertirme. –Contestó de inmediato con una risa exagerada. Fate notó algo que no había visto antes: los blancos y perfectos dientes de la chica era afilados. Lo dejó pasar.

Evelynn, por su parte, bajó un brazo que tenía este cuerno y la música empezó a sonar. Un dulce danzón, con un ritmo algo lento pero acentuado empezó a sonar.

Fate se volteó a verla, pero ya la tenía justo detrás de él-. Ven, bailemos gambito. –Le dijo. Fate se limitó a soltar la botella –que estalló no más de tocar el suelo- tomó la mano y la cadera de la chica.

-Veamos qué sabes. –Dijo Fate, al tiempo que se empezaba a mover grácil. Ambos cuerpos estaban muy cerca, y se movían con recortada gracia según la música.

Una vuelta, chachacha, una vuelta ella, otra, el, vienen y van, él la gira y ella queda de espaldas. Bailan, como si fueran uno. El corazón de Evelynn sólo ardía en deseos de cobrar a esta singular presa, sin contrato ni precios, sólo por diversión. Después cumpliría su contrato y mataría al chico Arthur; pero Fate… El corazón de Fate latía con algo peculiar que no le había pasado, ni creía que le sucedería por al menos 10 segundos.

Ambos seguían al ritmo de la canción, cada vez más acelerada. Ella bailaba con más sensualidad al tiempo que él bailaba con más vigor. Ambos aumentaron la velocidad, y reían. Reían por lo ridículo y relajado del momento. Reían, porque les agradaba el instante.

Fate, entretenido, se dejó llevar por sus viejas costumbres y por un momento el fanfarrón despreocupado pasó a ser el niño del Río Serpentino una vez más. Evelynn, por su parte, sólo quería ver de lo que era capaz este enigmático hombre. No un rey, no un duque, no un presumido niño mimado, sino un auténtico hombre de Valoran. "Veamos si me resiste." Era lo único que pensaba.

La música había terminado, y ambos seguían bailando. Y bailando, y bailando siguieron hasta un punto en dónde, sin saber cómo, Fate yacía sin camisa sobre Evelynn, que tenía sus enormes pechos de aureola rosada al aire y ambas manos de Fate en el cuello. En la mirada de Evelynn sólo había una cosa: perversión. Fate tampoco era la excepción.

-Hazme tuya, Fate. Lo deseo. –Suplicó. Fate sólo sentía su dura erección contra el pantalón y un enorme deseo por esta mujer, más que cualquier otra ramera en Aguasturbias o que otro burdel de Valoran.

Sin mucha delicadeza, Fate se quitó todo y la dejó a ella sin nada, descubriendo la más hermosa de las siluetas que jamás había visto. Sin mucha contemplación, Fate se puso dentro de ella y embistió sin compasión –cosa que le agradó por demás a Evelynn- al tiempo que le ahorcaba.

-Quiero verte, ¡déjame estar arriba! –Suplico entre suspiros. Fate sonrió y la cargó como si fuera solo una pluma. Él se tumbó en el puesto de ella y ella se montó ágil sobre él. "Vaya, esto es… raro…" se dijo al sentir tanta humedad en sí misma. "¿Quién es este tipo?" Se decía, fúrica y a la vez excitada, contenta. Una mezcla que no conocía.

Ambos siguieron, disfrutando le momento, hasta que la nueva sensación para Evelynn le llenó y no supo cómo reaccionar. Lentamente, fue perdiendo la noción del espacio y su forma demoniaca empezó a tomar lugar. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Fate los tenía bien abiertos.

Antes de ella darse cuenta, yacía contra el suelo, aturdida por el gople, con Fate sobre ella, una mano en su cuello ahogándola y en la otra, una reluciente carta roja.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Fate, con cara de poco amigos.

Evelynn, sin más deseo que terminar esto contestó-. A ti, por favor, ¡por favor! –Suplicó, al tiempo que sus enormes garras rasguñaban a Fate en la espalda, haciéndolo sangrar.

Extrañamente, Fate disfrutó esta sensación. Tomó a Evelynn de nuevo, allí en el suelo, pero con menos compasión que antes. Evelynn entonces empezó a reírse, a soltar carcajadas y fuertes gemidos, maldiciones y perversiones incluso en lenguas que Fate no conocía.

Después de unas embestidas, Fate la volteó y la tomó por detrás al tiempo que su brazo rodeaba su cuello con fuerza. "Es fuerte, es decidido… ¿será que soporta…?" Se preguntó, al tiempo que afincaba con más fuerza sus garras en la carne de Fate.

Poco a poco, la lucha siguió por toda la habitación hasta que sólo quedaron dos cuerpos inertes sobre la alfombra, justo debajo del candelabro. Todos los cortes y rasguños proferidos por Fate se estaban sanando con una energía negra/morada lentamente. "Eso fue… magnífico." –Pensaba- "Y aún no ha muerto en el intento… Aún" se dijo, viéndolo. Fate sangraba por todas partes, estaba pálido por la falta de sangre y muy débil. Entonces Evelynn vio su oportunidad.

-Ah, Twisted… Esto fue una hermosa velada… -Dijo, al tiempo que pasaba una de sus negras garras por su boca, su cuerpo, hasta su miembro y luego, al suyo. La semilla de Fate destilaba de a gotas por su pubis-. Esta es la primera vez que esta asquerosa cosa me agrada…

Fate solo sonreía. Evelynn se puso sobre él, y de su mano salió una enorme púa de color rosa-. Fue un placer, cariño…

Y, antes de poder apuntar bien al corazón, Evelynn se vio tirada de bruces hacia adelante. Se levantó a velocidad inhumana, sólo para ser alcanzada por una carta de color dorado justo en la boca de su estómago, dejándola aturdida.

-Eres, un… Un… -Decía, al tiempo que su fuerza menguaba.

-Nunca he ganado una partida limpiamente… ni perdido una… -Le dijo, al tiempo que la besaba en la frente y la dejaba caer con sutileza al suelo.

Lo último que Evelynn recuerda es el amanecer inundando la ventana y dos hombres negros acompañando a la morena de la noche anterior.

-Mátenla. –Dijo la chica de tez morena sin contemplación. Ambos negros arremetieron contra Evelynn, a quién solo le bastó un golpe de cola a cada guardia para partirlos a la mitad. La chica morena corrió despavorida, al tiempo que una púa le alcanzaba por la espalda.

-¡TWISTED FATE! –Gritó Evelynn, frustrada, al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo con un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado. Su furia era enorme, pero había algo más, algo que había sucedido esa noche.

No consiguió respuesta, más que un frío líquido correr sus mejillas.

Lágrimas cayeron al piso. La más fría asesina de Valoran se había enamorado de aquel chico de destino retorcido.


	3. Agony Part 1

Agony. Part. 1

-¿Qué mierdas fue lo que le pasó? –Preguntó Malcom caminando de un lado al otro.

-Sinceramente, Sr. Graves, ni el acero demaciano muerde de tal manera… -Respondió el hombre menudo con lentes culo de botella al tiempo que seguía cociendo las enormes cortadas en la espalda de Twisted Fate.  
La noche anterior, Twisted había salido ileso del ataque de un demonio, otra vez. Yacía en una mesa plana, baja, de madera curtida y vieja. El piso estaba cubierto de sangre después de horas de la operación, mientras el viejo Dr. – y carnicero- Héctor Kidd cocía poco a poco las enormes cortadas.

La habitación pertenecía a Malcom Graves, muy cerca de los Puertos Principales de Aguasturbias. Afuera sólo se oía el mar, el murmullo de gaviotas, espuma, y la pululante marea de personas que iban y venían, los chillidos de poleas cargando y descargando, y un tiro de vez en cuando.

Twisted Fate yacía entre la vida y la muerte, no sólo por la falta de sangre, si no por los fuertes brebajes que le había dado el Dr. Kidd para calmar el dolor: se podían ver sus costillas desde afuera, y las heridas corrían desde sus hombros hasta casi sus glúteos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo deberá estar así? –Preguntó Graves, más preocupado de su socio de lo que dejaba ver.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Estamos en Verano y el calor no ayuda, así que todo ese oro que cargó hasta aquí se le debería ir en hielo y buenos brebajes. No es prudente que se acueste boca abajo todo el día… -Se limpió el sudor con la manga y siguió cociendo-, pero tampoco será lindo ni placentero dormir boca arriba en las noches. Le doy dos meses para cerrar la herida, pero en una semana debería estar caminando lúcido.

-Maldición, dos meses… -Murmuró Graves. Bufó y sacó un habano puro de su chaqueta. Se dispuso a encenderlo cuando Héctor le chistó-. Supongo que saldrás de aquí para fumar.

-Ah, sí, sí, claro. –Dijo entre dientes. Salió y dio su primera jalada.

Twisted Fate yacía tirado aún, adolorido y perdiendo la poca conciencia del mundo, antes de caer en un profundo sueño…

 _Mientras dormía…_

La noche era cerrada, corría la segunda semana por las frías estepas al sur de Férljod en búsqueda de algún rumbo, algún destino, algún lugar cálido dónde descansar de nuevo.

Desde la primera semana, Tobías sentía el frío calar en los huesos sin ningún posible consuelo más que su débil y escasa ropa. Además de otros pares de camisones y pantalones, sus cartas y dados, no tenía nada. La última había sido dos noches atrás y el estómago lo regañaba con potentes punzadas de dolor.

Estaba desesperado por salir de allí, dejar el río atrás y seguir en búsqueda de un nuevo lugar dónde abrirse paso con sus actuaciones y habilidades.

Había llegado a un recodo del río cubierto por un enorme cañaveral y las aguas no se distinguían de la tierra. A lo lejos sólo se veían estepas y serranías lejanas en el norte y el oeste, al sur y al este cada vez más se extendían las estepas hasta convertirse en llanuras.

Tobías, fatigado y hambriento, se echó al suelo a descansar. Después de un rato, se dispuso a tomar una de las cañas y hacer una para intentar atrapar algo. Ya había perdido demasiadas cartas intentando comer, en vano.  
Se dirigió con cuidado a una de las orillas más visibles y arrancó algunas cañas y sus hojas. Se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a tejer una cuerda con fragmentos de hoja de caña y caña en sí, recordando las enseñanzas de su padre.

-¿A dónde carajos voy? –Se preguntaba, al tiempo que recordaba el mapa en su cabeza: no había aldea a la que no haya ido ya dónde no debiera dinero, o su vida.

-¡Debe haber un maldito lugar! –Gritó, al tiempo que escuchó un lejano chapoteo. Al momento volteó y se levantó, con una carta de color rojo como la sangre lista en su mano. Al observar de cerca, sólo había ondas, pero ni rastro de qué las formó. Tobías no le dio mayor importancia y volvió con su caña.

Después de varias horas de pesca, no consiguió nada más que un insignificante pescadito que era poco más grande que su mano. Frustrado y hambriento, se resignó a encender una fogata y, después de destripar al pescado, lo devoró sin piedad.

Entrada ya era la noche, cuando se dispuso a caminar en busca de cobijo: después de horas de caminata nocturna, sólo se encontró con una pequeña zona boscosa con unos árboles menudos pero sin raíces. Se dirigió a ellos y vio a lo lejos que había pequeñas luces parpadeantes en el horizonte; pero la noche era entrada y el cansancio le agobiaba.

-Quizás mañana pueda llegar… Qué mierda, dormiré un poco. –Se dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer. Acomodó su mochila contra el tronco del árbol más grande que había y se dispuso a dormir, cubierto sólo por su gabardina cómo cobija.

Sin mucho preámbulo, sólo bostezó y se dejó ir.

Al día siguiente, el día estaba igual de frío, sólo que una sutil cortina de neblina cubría todo el paisaje y hacía una humedad que calaba en lo más recóndito. Tobías maldijo por lo bajo y se paró de mala gana, entumecido cómo era de costumbre.

Recogió sus cosas, y siguió el curso del río en busca de las luces que había visto antes de dormir. Durante todo el camino, lo único que le acompañó fue el austero paisaje y el silencio. Mucho silencio, de hecho.

No había pájaros cerca, y el agua estaba tranquila. Incluso el aire pasaba pero sin dejar ningún rastro más que el frío consumidor. Tobías empezaba a pensar que había algo mal en el entorno.

Pasado el mediodía, el sol estaba en su punto más alto como una tenue silueta blanca entre las nubes grises y la neblina había pasado a estar sólo en el río al oeste. Tobías había divisado ya unas pequeñas casas de adobe y adoquines rudimentarios. Los techos eran de paja y había calles de barro: era una aldea entera. Tobías no se alegró más que del hecho que podría encontrar cobijo por un tiempo, todo dependiendo de cómo los lugareños vieran su llegada –o conocieran de él.

Al acercarse, notó algo extraño: la aldea estaba desierta. En las pequeñas granjas que atravesó, no había nadie, y las casas parecían ruinas, algunas caídas y otras a medio camino de caer.

Adentro, el pueblo estaba desértico –parecía hacía mucho-, y con destrozos por todas partes: jarrones por aquí, pertenencias por allá, todo sumido en barro y nieve. Las puertas crujían ante el viento, y algunas cosas se deslizaban o colgaban.

Tobías, de repente, sintió un frío escalofrío recorrer su espalda y, de inmediato, una carta color azul cobalto salió de su manga y empezó a girar sobre sí, observando con cuidado. Poco a poco, recuperó la calma y se dispuso a registrar las casas que estaba cerca.

En una de ellas encontró comida aún almacenada y comió hasta llenarse y guardó para después. En otra, una nueva manta y consiguió un par de botas nuevo que se puso sin dudar: las otras estaban gastadas y llenas de barro y nieve.

Apenas se dispuso a salir de nuevo a la calle principal, Tobías creyó escuchar una melodía simple, de algún instrumento de cuerda y luego, una voz que cantaba ronca y alegre.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Susurró, al tiempo que marchó al oeste, al río, en búsqueda de la voz.

Caminó poco antes de llegar a un recodo del río dónde yacían algunas lanchas atadas a unos precarios muelles de tablas y estacas. Antes de darse cuenta, una profunda y melodiosa voz le habló de entre las aguas.

-Disculpe usted mi canto –Dijo el monstruoso sireno-, Con está tonada buscaba llamar su atención. –El enorme monstruo se paró y, quitándose el sombrero, continuó-, Supe que infortunios usted tenía, de los que ofrezco absolución.

Tobías, confundido, cansado y frente a esta repentina propuesta, ignoró por completo el horrible y espantoso aspecto: una sonrisa enorme, más grande que cualquier fauces que haya visto en la vida. Dientes como pequeñas navajas, ojos amarillos y macabros, un par de bigotes escurridizos y una lengua de tamaño descomunal como el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿puedes sacarme de aquí? –Preguntó sin pensar más que llevado por la desesperación de una nueva salida.

El demonio, aún más sonriente, caminó hasta Tobías y, tomándolo por un hombro, dio unos pasos mientras decía-: Muchacho, el mundo es un río y yo soy su rey –rio-, y minúsculo es el precio…

Luego, se adelantó a él y lo miró de frente, diciendo-: Sabrás que tengo apetitos difíciles de apaciguar. –Casi susurró esto último, al tiempo que se relamía y acariciaba su enorme panza-, Sin embargo, en las mesas más finas nadie me deja lugar. Por eso, de hombres como tú necesito, para poder entrar. –Terminó con un macabro guiño.

Tobías lo miró de arriba abajo, pensando: " _La verdad, si el apetito es todo, no es un precio muy alto. Ya he robado joyas más preciosas de las que tiene él mismo, ¿qué es para mí robar comida?" –_ Se dijo sin más.

-Si me ofreces una salida –Dijo por fin-, ese es un trato que voy a aceptar.

Y, antes de darse cuenta, una enorme y pegajosa lengua lo cubrió y no supo más de sí hasta que…

-¿Fate? ¿Estás bien? ¡Vamos compadre! ¿Estás ahí? –Escuchó entre alucinaciones. Abrió los ojos y Malcom estaba ahí con el Dr. Kidd quién le sostenía los párpados, uno por uno al tiempo que tomaba su muñeca.

-S-sí… -Gimió al tiempo que buscaba moverse sin éxito. La espalda le dolía como el infierno y el dolor era ensordecedor. La saliva de aquella lengua resultó ser no más que el sudor que le cubría el cuerpo vendado-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Te nos ibas, muchacho. –Respondió Héctor-. Malcom, ten más cuidado. Cuando eso suceda, dale a oler esto y despiértalo. –Dijo al tiempo que le daba una botella más de entre muchas. Luego, se volvió a Twisted Fate-. No sé qué hacías, pero no es conveniente que lo hagas de nuevo. Otras cortadas así, y no tendrás tanta suerte.

Fate no contestó. Se limitó a quedar inerte, sintiendo el dolor de su espalda con la mirada en la anda; con un regusto amargo del recuerdo de este raro sueño que, en años, no pensó volver a tener.

A todos mis lectores:

¡Hola, chicos! Lamento tardar tanto, disculpen por hacerles esperar pero he tenido una jornada difícil estos días, física, mental y emocionalmente.

Estoy de vuelta con nuevos capítulos de Twisted Fate y Heimerdinger, así como una nueva historia que no será de LoL, pero que les invito a seguir, titulada: "Zaphir: an untold elven history." La cuál sacaré en inglés y español. Esta pertenecerá a la sección de "El Señor de Los Anillos", aunque estará basada en los tiempos de la Primera Era de la Tierra Media.  
Lamento mucho, si los he hecho esperar, en serio, no volverá a pasar. Espero sus comentarios, críticas o ideas, ¡lo que quieran! Y espero, disfruten.

Su servidor, Herrold.


	4. Agony Part 2

Agony. Part 2.

 _5 días después…_

-¿Cómo te sientes, Fate? –Dijo Malcom al tiempo que le tendió un plato hondo con un estofado y una hogaza de pan. Las puso sobre el barril que yacía frente a él como mesa, acompañados de una copa de vino tinto-. Come, te hará bien.

-Gracias, Graves –Dijo Twisted sin esperar mucho a echar mano a la comida-, ¿Qué ha dicho el Dr. Kidd acerca de mis heridas? ¿Hasta cuándo tengo que tomar ese condenado brebaje?

-Hasta que las heridas dejen de sangrar y que puedas caminar bien. –Espetó al tiempo que encendía un nuevo habano-. Ahora, terminar de tragar para salir a dar una vuelta, si es que puedes.

Fate se limitó a bufar y a comer. Al llevarse el primer pedazo de pan a la boca, a la vez que una buena cucharada de estofado: dentro de sí no había si no alegría y satisfacción. La insípida mezcla que le había vertido el Dr. Mientras todavía estaba drogado era asquerosa, ni sabía que era; lo que sentía era un enorme placer al probar tal festín que se fue de boca a tragar todo.

-Calma, Fate, calma. –Le dijo Graves, soltando su primera jalada e inundando la habitación con el humo-. Te puede poner mal comer así con todo el estómago lleno de esa porquería de medicina.

Fate tragó y luego habló-. Déjame comer y sal, ese maldito humo no me agrada.

Malcom bufó y sonrió, pero salió de la habitación con premura. Fate, por su parte, siguió comiendo tan apresurado como quiso. Al terminar, se levantó, llevó los trastes a una mesa y tomó su camisa y la vistió, luego su chaleco y de último, la gabardina. Todavía tenía cartas en los bolsillos y las mangas.

Caminó al perchero en búsqueda de su sombrero, pero no alcanzó a ponérselo: un enorme mareo sobrevino en él y, antes de darse cuenta, las fuerzas lo abandonaron.

-¿Q-qué sucede…? –Susurraba, al tiempo que seguía cayéndose y desplomando todo a su paso hasta llegar al suelo, golpeando fuertemente su cabeza al caer.

Malcom entró, pero ya entonces Fate había perdido la conciencia, por el golpe y por los restos del medicamento que el Dr. Kidd le había proporcionado…

 _En sueños…._

Antes de darse cuenta, Tobías estaba tocando una calle de adoquines. Cegado por la repentina luz de sol y prontamente sofocado por el creciente calor, intentó levantarse sólo ayudado por la sombra de la gigante criatura.

-Recordad bien, muchacho, la absolución os he dado: en cualquier momento, justo es cobrar mi parte del trato. –Dijo con melodiosa y zalamera voz antes de desaparecer.

Apenas desapareció, la luz volvió a cegarlo mientras se incorporaba en la calle. A su alrededor no había nadie, y el calor que lo sofocaba lo llevó a quitarse el abrigo de más.

Frente a él yacía un enorme palacio de mármol y cristal. Era, en todo su esplendor, una joya perteneciente a una familia única y singular de esta región desconocida. Tobías asumió que esa era la "mesa" dónde el enorme demonio quería lugar, así que ni corto ni perezoso se adelantó a entrar.

Subió unos cuantos escalones, abrió la reja, pasó y la cerró tras de sí antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal, dónde tocó la puerta con una enorme hebilla de otro que colgaba de las fauces de un león.

De inmediato, abrió la puerta un viejo y gallardo señor que vestía un opulento traje negro con corbata roja y zapatos blancos de punta negra. Al ver a Tobías en el estado que estaba, se espantó, y preocupado lo hizo pasar de inmediato, pidiendo sus cosas.

-¡Pero buen señor! ¿Qué os ha sucedido? ¿Está usted bien? –Dijo, al tiempo que tocaba una campanilla y sujetaba el abrigo y el bolso de Tobías.

" _Al parecer no saben quién soy."_ -Pensó-. _"El demonio sí cumplió su parte. Bueno, es hora de empezar."_ –Mi nombre es Tobías, y realmente no sé qué pasó. Me disponía a vender mercancías del Río Serpentino en compañía de las caravanas que se dirigían a Noxus cuando, sin aviso, fuimos emboscados. Poco recuerdo después de eso, más que me acaban de tirar aquí. –Dijo, fingiendo hábilmente su falta de memoria, más sin embargo todas esas en el frío le dieron la apariencia perfecta para su artimaña.

Mientras Tobías relataba su historia, llegaron mozas y mozos para atenderle con toallas, una jarra de agua y unos pequeños bocadillos-. Disculpe usted lo poco, pero es primera vez que sucede un acontecimiento así. –Dijo el mayordomo, al tiempo que hacía una venia-, es lamentable su situación, ¡Daniel! ¡Daniel! –Exclamó, llamando a un mozo.

De entre todos, uno se acercó y con una pequeña venia, se ofreció-. Sí, por favor, escolta al señor Tobías al ala este, a la habitación de huéspedes del primer piso. Vela porque le consigan una mejor ropa, le preparen un baño y hagan de almorzar, ¡debe estar famélico! –Expresó con el mayor sentimiento.

Tobías tuvo que contener la risa ante las expresiones de las personas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un extraño sentimiento de hospitalidad, de alegría, de alivio: se había salvado, después de todo.

Poco tiempo después de su llegada, yacía bañado y afeitado. Vestía una elegante camisa con puñetas bordadas y chaleco de color rojo carmesí. Pantalones de seda negros con unos zapatos de vestir bien pulidos. Su cabello estaba peinado y olía a agua de rosas. Todo un caballero en su esplendor.

Mientras esperaba su almuerzo, fue conducido a una estancia previa en un salón de techo alto con columnas de mármol blanco. A su izquierda y derecha había enormes puertas hacia otras estancias, y a su espalda por sobre la puerta que entraba estaban las escaleras al segundo piso, una en cada lateral.

Al frente, enormes puertas de cristal daban una elegante vista a un inmenso jardín dónde se lucían hermosas flores de todo tipo, al igual que toda índole de estatuas.

-Vaya… ¿Y cómo será el apetito de este demonio? –Susurró Tobías al aire, al tiempo que jugueteaba con una carta en su mano, contemplando el espléndido día fuera de los cristales.

-¿Juegas cartas? –Preguntó una dulce voz desde atrás. Tobías se volvió a la voz que venía de atrás de él-. ¿Te gustan las cartas?

Cuando Tobías se volvió a la voz para descubrir que era una hermosa dama de cabellos como el oro. Sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas con vetas de oro, con un prominente busto y torneadas caderas.

-Soy un aficionado a ellas. –Dijo Tobías al tiempo que sacaba el mazo e hizo trucos con ellas: las dejó caer en cascadas, lanzó varias al aire atrapándolas sin siquiera ver dónde caían y las convirtió todas en una sola, y luego, volviéndolas a su estado normal al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella.

-Jajajajaja. –Rio ella con gracia-, vaya aficionado. –Dijo, al tiempo que le tendía la mano-. ¿Y se puede saber el nombre de este aficionado que tiene el honor de ser mi invitado? –Sonrió con un guiño coqueto.

-Ciertamente, es un honor ser su invitado. –Contestó con una sonrisa. Hizo una reverencia y tomó su mano para besarla delicadamente-. Tobías, para usted. –Dijo suavemente al tiempo que tomaba su mano con ambas suyas.

En seguida, la puerta de su izquierda se abrió de golpe, revelando al mayordomo –cuyo nombre era Edmund-, y aun señor aún más elegante y más alto que vestía de blanco y dorado a excepción de sus zapatos y su sombrero de copa, negros como la noche. Sujetando su brazo, una dama vestía de rojo carmesí con zapatos y prendas doradas.

-¡Ah, Elizabeth, ya conociste al invitado! –Dijo alegre el enorme señor-, ¿cómo está, Don Tobías? –Dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano-, mi nombre es Uller Blackwood, dueño de esta humilde choza.

Tobías correspondió alegremente al señor-. Usted ya sabe mi nombre, y es un placer, Señor Blackwood. Igualmente, es un placer, ¿señora?... –Dijo, tendiendo su mano en reverencia a la dama de carmesí.

Esta soltó una suave risa profunda y tendió su mano, cubierta de anillos y pulseras de oro y piedras-. Ingrid, buen hombre. Ingrid de Blackwood. Es un placer.

-El placer es mío. –Contestó un poco más seco-. Bien, si me permiten decirlo, ¿qué esperamos para comer? –Sonrió. El señor Uller soltó una carcajada con su esposa y la hermosa chica, al tiempo que exclamaba-: Es usted osado, pero sin duda ha de estar hambriento. ¡Pase, pase! Debemos comer.

Después de una entretenida comida, amena por mucho, todos se retiraron a sus alcobas a excepción de la chica, Elizabeth. Ambos salieron al jardín después de almorzar. La tarde corría cálida y fresca, y los pájaros cantaban alegres entre los podados matorrales que servían de cerco para el jardín.

-Dígame, señor Tobías, ¿qué lo ha traído aquí? –Dijo, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una pequeña banca de madera y hierro cerca de una fuentecilla-. ¿Qué sucedió con los que le acompañaban en la caravana?

-Siendo sincero… -Empezó a decir al tiempo que contestaba-, lo de la caravana era para no ser echado de aquí. –Suspiró fuertemente.

Elizabeth, al instante, sintió una punzada de ternura y auténtica preocupación por el extraño. Tomó una de las manos de Tobías con ambas suyas y trató de buscar su mirada-. ¡Por favor, dígame! Le doy mi palabra de no decirle a nadie ni juzgarlo.

Tobías, movido por el sentimiento repentino de amabilidad que le expresaba su anfitriona, se dejó llevar y relató todo con sinceridad: desde su expulsión en la aldea hasta el trato con el demonio que lo trajo a las puertas de la mansión –aunque omitiendo el presuntuoso y conveniente trato bajo el cual el demonio lo llevó a tal lugar.

Una vez terminada la historia con lujos de detalles, Elizabeth había quedado exhorta de manera tal, que sus lágrimas brotaron y sólo sintió un profundo cariño por su invitado, quién correspondió el sentimiento desde ese día.

 _Entonces Fate sólo tuvo pequeñas luces, turbulentas en medio de las fuertes náuseas y mareos causados por el medicamento, hasta que pudo recobrar el sueño._

(Los años pasaron, y Tobías se ganó el amor y la confianza de aquella lujosa familia residente de Piltóver en sus más altos estratos. Durante algunos años, vivió rodeado de lujosas fiestas, los mejores espectáculos y con las personas más pudientes de la región.

Así también, con el paso de los años, Tobías y Elizabeth lograron encontrar el amor uno en el otro, llegado el punto en que una noche de velada, frente a su familia, Tobías pidió su mano en matrimonio. ¡Toda la familia estaba encanta! Puesto que el desafortunado huésped mercader se había convertido en el nuevo miembro de la familia y futuro señor Blackwood.)

-Señor Tobías – Tocó a la puerta Edmund-, ya todo está listo. Esperamos por usted para empezar la recepción. –Habló desde el otro lado.

-¡Voy, ya voy Edmund! –Gritó Tobías al tiempo que se arreglaba la corbata y terminaba de peinarse. Se echó agua de colonia y, por algún extraño sentimiento, tomó un mazo de cartas y lo guardó en su gabardina.

Salió a toda prisa sin prestar atención a Edmund, directo al patio. Cruzó a zancadas las enormes salas hasta llegar a las puertas del jardín dónde estaba organizada la multitud, esperando por su salida.

Todos voltearon al verle salir, acompañado de la señora Ingrid que lo tomaba del brazo. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de plata, guantes blancos hasta el codo y un tocado recogido en la coronilla. Una vez estaba debajo de la pequeña caseta dónde esperaba el Procurador para llevar el acto a cabo, se paró en vista a la casa, esperando a su amada.

Mientras esperaba, Tobías atisbó una sombra en los cuartos superiores, pero descartó la idea al ver a su novia venir: Elizabeth, acompañada de su padre, venía vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, puro, con una modesta cola y el mismo tocado de su madre, sólo que acomodado dentro de una enorme corona de diamantes.

Dejando de lado la joyería y la vestimenta, Tobías jamás había visto mujer tan hermosa, como la que caminaba hacia él en este momento. Paso a paso, la novia se acercó hasta llegar al pequeño puesto. Allí, él tomó su mano y el Procurador empezó la ceremonia.

A pocos minutos de hablar, un sonido seco y sordo sonó dentro de la mansión, como si algo se callera. De inmediato, todos voltearon. Edmund, Daniel y otros mozos fueron ver y la boda continúo como si nada.

Pasados otros instantes, un enorme estruendo se escuchó dentro de la casa: vidrios quebrándose y cosas cayéndose. De inmediato, todos se pusieron de pie y, con horror, observaron cómo el cuerpo inerte y partido a la mitad de Edmund salió despedido por una ventana para dar contra la mesa de regalos.

De inmediato, todos los invitados salieron despedidos en gritos a correr. Algunos hombres sacaron espadas que llevaban al cinto y fueron dentro de la mansión. Al cabo de unos segundos, una profunda risa se escuchó desde adentro y, después de una breve pelea, sólo quedó un silencio antes de que una pared se derribara y se dejara ver la causa de tal destrucción.

Y allí estaba: el demonio con una enorme sonrisa se relamía los labios al tiempo que, con una maliciosa venia, se quitaba el sombrero-. ¡Buenos días, a los presentes! –Exclamó-, perdonen, ¡pero es hora de comer!

De inmediato, el demonio caminó arrasando y tragando todo a su paso de manera asombrosa y terrible. Tobías entonces se adelantó a su esposa y sacó las cartas. Una ráfaga de cartas mágicas voló hacia la criatura, quién apenas se inmutó.

Una azul cobalto fue la que logró llamar la atención del demonio, pues le atinó a un ojo mientras este se comía los regalos, la mitad del cadáver de Edmund, y la mesa dónde iban los regalos. Apenas el demonio sintió un enorme dolor en el ojo, se volvió a dónde el tahúr se encontraba.

Tobías, listo para la acción, preparó una carta color rojo carmesí y, antes de que el demonio los engullera con su enorme boca, la lanzó directo dentro de ella y explotó, haciendo que el demonio se detuviera por un segundo.

Tobías corrió, pensando que su amada venía detrás de ella. Para cuando volteó en búsqueda de su mano, su amada esposa estaba frente al enorme demonio, arrodillada y llorando.

-¡Hoy no, por favor, no vengas hoy! –Imploró con las manos juntas. Tobías corrió desesperado a ella, con una carta dorada en la mano lista para el enorme demonio, qué lo vio venir y de un latigazo con su colosal lengua lo despidió contra el techo de la pequeña tienda acomodada para la ceremonia.

-Esta hambre es una molestia, es la última vez, lo juro. Perdone usted. –Dijo el demonio a la novia. Elizabeth, tan convencida de su venia y su actitud bajó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Para cuando Tobías se hubo levantado con carta en mano, lo único que vio fue la sangre de su esposa volar por los aires, al mismo tiempo que oía los huesos crujir como si fueran una croqueta al tiempo que el demonio la engullía.

A Tobías se le fue el alma del cuerpo en ese momento. La carta se resbaló de su mano y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, al tiempo que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de manera espontánea. Un duro grito se estancaba en su garganta, hasta que logró salir como un alarido que destrozó, más que su garganta, su corazón.

El demonio, al verlo, soltó una fuerte carcajada y dijo-: Llora si quieres muchacho, bien me pudiste rechazar. Pero fuiste un gran tonto, el tonto que me dejo entrar.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, el demonio desapareció al tiempo que, de entre los escombros y el polvo, a lo lejos se vio la sombra de una mujer con raras piernas, lanzándose por los aires para caer con maña grácil en la enorme masacre…

-¿Está bien, señor? –Dijo la mujer-. ¿Está bien? ¿Señor… seño… se..?

-¡Fate! –Escuchó que alguien le llamaba, agitándolo-. ¡Quédese conmigo, Señor Fate! –Gritaba el doctor Kidd al tiempo que presionaba su pecho una y otra vez.

Por fin Twisted Fate se levantó, entre lágrimas y un enorme dolor en el cuerpo, se incorporó de nuevo a la vida con un enorme grito y una respiración profunda-. Ya está, ya está… Vaya, casi se nos iba. Sufrió de un ataque al corazón, seguro por ese maldito vino. –Espetó viendo a Graves-. Usted tome agua, y todo estará bien.

-Sí, seguro… -Dijo Fate al tiempo que tragaba un vaso de agua con prisa-. Todo estará bien…


End file.
